


First Love (Last Love)

by Wayhaught_multifamdom



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 10-11 year old Lena and Kara, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Childhood Friends, Eventually canon, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kara has no Powers, LETS GO LESBIANS, angst as they get older, let’s see if I actually have motivation to write this one too, literally fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_multifamdom/pseuds/Wayhaught_multifamdom
Summary: Lena Luthor moves to National city at age 10 and meets 10 year old Kara Danvers. They become best friends almost instantaneously and grow seemingly more infatuated with each other more and more over the years.ORLena and Kara meet at 10 year olds and grow up together and eventually fall in love.





	First Love (Last Love)

“Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another, ‘What! You too? I thought I was the only one.”  
– C.S. Lewis

———————————————————

Lena’s first day of school after moving to National City was by far the scariest thing she has ever had to do. It was scarier than moving in with her adoptive family, the Luthors, 6 years ago when she was just 4. 

It was scarier than the time she jumped off the shed roof when she was 7 and broke her arm. 

It was definitely scarier than witnessing arguments between Lillian and Lionel, because in the end, she always had Lex by her side. 

But this time she didn’t. He was starting 9th grade in high school and she was starting 4th grade alone in a new city where she knew no one. She’d only been in town for the last 2 weeks of summer break. 

“Well here goes nothing” was the last thought that ran through Lena’s head before she opened the cold, steel doors of her new primary school.

Before they were even open all the way, all Lena could hear infiltrating her ears was the loud hum of students talking to one another and laughing with such a force that Lena recognised as the laugh she got whenever Lex told her a joke or tickled her. 

It was obvious that a vast majority of the students had known each other nearly all their lives and were catching up after maybe one of the best summers of their lives despite only being middle school aged. 

Lena walked timidly through the halls. A few students eyes wandering to her as to say “who is the new girl?”.

Lena closed her eyes for a split second to take a deep breath. She was trying to calm her nerves and pluck up the courage to hold her head high just like Lillian had taught her. 

“A Luthor does not hang their head low” Lillian’s words rang through Lena’s head like a church bell. 

With her eyes still closed she felt a weight crash against her and she fell to the floor. Her eyes shot open mid fall and she caught a small fragment of long blonde hair falling with her.

“Ow” Lena let out as she finally regained her thoughts.

“Oh my god I’m so so sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going. Ar- are you okay?” The blondes voice was soft and sweet and seemed to ramble on forever.

“Do I need to take you to the nurse? Oh my god I always do this!” Lena chuckled to her self lightly at the blondes subtle self discipline and finally went to reply.

“I’m fine. I’m okay. I wasn’t watching either” the blondes face softened at the words that came from Lena’s mouth. 

The seemingly taller girl rose to her feet and dusted her hands off on her skirt. Lena froze, eyes wide and mouth agape.

How could anyone be that pretty?

“Here” The other girl extended one hand to Lena and straightened her glasses woh the other.

Taking the hand offered, Lena went to stand, not realising the piece of paper under her foot. As she put her wait on her feet the piece of paper slid along the slippery tile floors, sending Lena flying back on her butt and bringing the blond with her.

The other girl landed directly on top of Lena and they made eye contact.

It was Lena’s turn to apologise this time. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” She said as her cheeks flushed. 

“It’s okay. I knocked you down first, it’s only fair you get pay back.” The blondes voice sounded so sweet and Lena wanted to hear it again.

“I’m Lena.” 

“Kara” Lena smiled. Kara was a beautiful name.

“Nice to meet you Kara but um- could you please get off me now” Lena said with a small giggle. 

“Oh- right- sorry.” Kara said, pushing herself back up onto her feet. 

Kara extended her hand again as well as offering a small knowing smile that she wouldn’t let Lena fall again. 

She took that hand and stood successfully this time. 

“Sorry again about that” Lena offered as she straightened her clothes.

“It’s okay Lena.” Kara smiled at her. “What year are you?” Kara asked.

“Year 4. You?” Kara beamed excitedly.

“Me too! What’s your first period? What’s your second period” Kara was rambling again and Lena found it charming. 

“Kara- Kara!” Lena tried to interrupt but had little success.

“Are you new here? I haven’t seen you around. Where did you love from? Wait- do you need someone to show you around?” Lena places her hand over Kara’s mouth. 

“Shhh so I can answer you” Lena giggled. 

After Kara had seemed to quieten, Lena removed her hand to reveal and equality as amused smile coming from the tall blonde. 

“Sorry” Kara offered. “I tend to do that a lot.” Kara looked down at her shoes and put her hands in her jumper pockets.

“It’s fine, I just thought you might like me to actually answer your questions.” 

“Good point” Kara raised her head to make eye contact with Lena again.

“So, would you like to swap class schedules?” Lena handed her piece of paper to Kara. “-and yes actually I could really use some help finding my way around.” 

Kara passed Lena her schedule too. 

“We have the same classes all week except homeroom” Kara beamed. 

Lena couldn’t help but smile and the blondes enthusiasm. They exchanged schedules again and Kara told Lena to follow her. 

“You’re locker number is 19” Kara said nonchalantly. “Mines actually number 20! What a coincidence!” 

Lena was grateful her locker was next to Kara’s. She’d have someone she knew (well a little at least) next to her everyday, plus classes. 

“My best friend Winn is actually on the other side of you. Number 18” Kara offered Lena another excited smile. 

“Huh, That is handy” Lena didn’t know what else to say. 

The bell rang just as Lena had finished putting her bag and books into her locker.  
Winn has arrived without Lena realising and was conversing with Kara.

“Winn this is Lena. She’s new” Winn have Lena the same enthusiastic wave and smile that Kara did. They were definitely friends. “Lena this is Winn”

“Winn Schott. Nice to meet you” Winn extended his hand to shake Lena’s. He was definitely just as nice as Kara seemed to be. 

“Lena Luthor” she shook his hand.

Winn’s eyes opened twice their original size. Lena’s stomach dropped. She really hoped this wasn’t the same reaction she got at her last school. 

A boy had found out Lena’s last name at her old school and teased her relentlessly. Lena had no idea why some children would tease her and why some wouldn’t come anywhere near her. 

She finally asked Lex one day after a particularly hard day at school. He had said that their parents had done some pretty bad stuff a couple of times and were all over the news. Most kids parents had found out that Lena went to that school and told their children to stay away. 

“As in Luthor “owners of the biggest tech company in all of America and just had the biggest research lab in the world built right here in National City” Luthor?” Winn seemed excited, not scared and that calmed Lena slightly. 

“Umm- Yeah? That Luthor-“ Lena seemed skeptical.

“Oh I’m a huge fan of some of your parents work. Most of their inventions have made some revolutionary changes to the world. I would love to-“ but Winn was cut off by Kara hitting his arm. 

“Winn shut up. Leave her alone” Winn have Lena a look as if to apologise.

“It’s okay. It’s probably the only positive reaction I’ll ever get for being a Luthor so if you want to ask me some questions later you can” Lena tried to be as nice as possible. 

“He never shuts up about all that science stuff. He’s the only reason I’m in AP science. I actually understand some of it from how much her talks about it.” Kara quipped and laughed at her own sentence. 

“Oh I love all that science stuff too. I guess it comes with the name” Lena shrugged. 

“Well we better get to class. See you at lunch Winn” Kara waved and grabbed Lena’s arm to lead her to their first class together. 

Lena looked at Kara as she followed behind. Kara was maybe half a head taller than Lena and had long blonde hair that flowed down to her mid-drift. Her glasses were a little big for her face but it looked cute on Kara. Lena couldn’t help but wonder that Kara would look like without them on. 

"I like her already" Lena thought to herself, hoping that they could be friends. She liked Winn too, he seemed smart and funny. She could get used to seeing those two everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on:
> 
> Instagram: @Posie_Multifandom  
> Twitter: @xoxo_Posie_xoxo  
> Tumblr: Posie-Handon-xoxo


End file.
